


The Ones That Love Us

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Angst, Daemons, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: The long night drives everyone apart, even those who were the closest of lovers. Title is from a quote by Sirius Black.





	The Ones That Love Us

Prompto groaned, holding himself up with one palm flush against the rocky ground. The Iron Giant was on its last legs, but, unfortunately, so was he.

"You sure you want to take this one?" Takka had asked, his brow quirked. "All by yourself?"

"Yeah," he had answered. "I'm sure."

The Iron Giant raised its fist. Prompto pushed himself to his feet; if he was to die, he would die standing.

He raised his gun, but the Iron Giant was quicker than his trigger finger: the daemon's arm swiped at him, and it caught him just right: he flew through the air until his back slammed into a tree.

The impact knocked the wind out of him; he had just enough breath left to let out a scream when he landed hard on his right side and his wrist gave a sickening _crack_.

He grit his teeth and clutched his wrist. The ground shook with the footfalls of the advancing Iron Giant.

He looked up, took a deep breath, and called forth memories of Noctis, of Gladiolus, of Ignis…

The Iron Giant gave a sickening roar of agony, and arched forward. It dissolved into a purple pile of goo and melted into the ground.

Prompto's eyes went wide at the sight. He panted as he watched the Iron Giant fade away to reveal his saviour.

"Prompto, call out!"

"I'm here, Iggy!" Prompto's voice was weak, but Ignis heard. He made his way over to Prompto as he pushed himself up with his uninjured arm and sat back against the tree.

Ignis knelt by Prompto's side. "Are you harmed?"

"My wrist. I think it's broken."

Prompto shook. The pain was increasing. His breathing was deepening. His vision was fading…

Prompto woke to the familiar feeling of the ground beneath his back. He snapped his eyes open. There was canvas stretching out above him. Ignis was sitting in a chair next to him.

"You took long enough." Ignis tossed a potion towards him.

Prompto instinctively moved his hand to catch it, and cried out as the pain in his wrist spiked. The potion dropped on the ground next to him.

Ignis winced. "Apologies. I thought it best to wait until you had woken before administering any curatives."

Prompto reached over to pick up the pod with his left hand and crushed it in his fist. He grit his teeth as the bones in his wrist mended.

"Thanks."

Ignis inclined his head.

Prompto sat up, and that was when he felt it: a draft on his wrist.

His heart skipped a beat, and his breath caught in his throat.

"W-where's my wristbands?" he gasped.

"Relax, Prompto."

Prompto turned to Ignis, and Ignis was holding his wristbands out to him. "I had to take them off to discern the extent of the damage to your wrist."

By the time Ignis had finished speaking, Prompto had taken his wristbands back and was fastening them back in place.

"How is your wrist now?"

Prompto gave it an experimental twist. He made to answer, but then smirked.

He swivelled himself around to sit on his knees facing Ignis. "I don't know." He reached forward to Ignis' knee, and breathed, "Why don't we give it a test?"

Ignis blushed and moved his leg away. "Prompto…"

Prompto shuffled a little closer. "Ignis. Don't you miss it?" He licked his lips. "Don't you miss me?"

Ignis bit his lip. "That is immaterial."

"Why?"

Ignis lowered his chin onto his chest. "Because things are different. I am… different."

Prompto sighed. "I told you Ignis, I told you back in Altissia. Your injury does not change how I feel about you. It never did, it never has, and it never will."

Ignis was silent, his face still angled towards the floor.

Prompto gulped. With a shaking hand, he undid his wristbands and dropped them to the ground. He took Ignis' hand in his own, and guided Ignis' fingertips to the inside of his wrist.

Ignis looked confused, then inquisitive as he ran his fingers over the small bumps of Prompto's barcode.

"What is this?"

Prompto's mouth suddenly felt rather dry. "Remember back in Niflheim, when I told you my secret?"

Ignis' mouth formed a small 'o'. He brought Prompto's wrist closer to his face, feeling the barcode tattoo more intensely.

"This is why you never took off your wristband." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I always figured that I would start taking it off once you knew, but…"

Ignis bowed his head and let go of Prompto's wrist. "Prompto, I…" He took a deep breath. "My sentiment remains the same."

Prompto bit his lip. "So what's changed?"

Ignis pursed his lips. "I…" He sucked in a breath. "I don't know."

Prompto reached forward for Ignis' knee again.

This time, Ignis didn't pull away.

"So what's in the way?"

Prompto leaned forward until his nose brushed against Ignis'.

Ignis licked his lips. "I don't know."

Prompto pressed a soft kiss to Ignis' lips.

"Iggy."

Ignis sighed.

He kissed Prompto back.

~{final-fantasy-xv}~

"Well, hey, you picked up a partner after all!"

Prompto chuckled. He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, Iggy showed up at just the right time. Kinda saved my ass."

"Kind of?" Ignis smirked.

Prompto swatted him on the arm.

"Well, I gotta say, it's a good sight to see you two back together. Here's your reward." Takka handed over the gil and a Mega Phoenix.

"Cheers, Takka. You got anything else?"

"You two going out together again?"

Prompto looked at Ignis. "Are we?"

Ignis winced. "Alas, I have business in Lestallum to which I need to attend. I came to Leide merely to make a delivery to Cindy."

Prompto frowned. "You're going back?"

Ignis nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Prompto paused for a moment, then took a deep breath. He turned to Takka. "I guess it's just me then."

Takka nodded and started flicking through his Hunter's log. While he was preoccupied, Prompto turned to Takka and curled his fingers around the lapels of his jacket.

"You can't stay for a couple of days?"

Ignis shook his head. "Cid is expecting me back. I daresay he has become rather addicted to my cooking."

He chuckled, and Prompto did too, but their mirth was short-lived.

Prompto tightened his grip on Ignis' lapels.

"Come back soon, okay? I miss you."

Ignis bowed his head. "I know."

"Okay, this one came in yesterday," Takka announced.

Prompto let go of Ignis to take the hunt strip from him: a Tonberry.

"Thanks, Takka."

He turned to say goodbye to Ignis, but he had already left.


End file.
